onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chao
| affiliation = Tontatta Kingdom ; SMILE Factory (former) | occupation = Factory worker (former) }} Chao is a dwarf from Tontatta Kingdom who first appeared in the SMILE Factory. Appearance Chao is a light-skinned dwarf with puffy, light colored hair. He has a large, upward-pointed nose and a chipped tooth. He wears a striped shirt, light-colored pants with suspenders, a light-colored tie, and goggles on his forehead. Personality Chao, like the rest of the dwarves, is quite gullible, believing that his princess wouldn't be healed when told so by the Factory staff. He is more curious than some of his comrades, asking about the welfare of the people of Dressrosa and Green Bit. Abilities and Powers Chao is quite strong, being able to lift many times his own weight. Tontatta Combat Chao has been shown using Tontatta Combat against the Donquixote Pirates. He seems fairly skilled in using it, using an attack called "Tontatta Swing" against a low-ranking member of the Donquixote Pirates in which he swung the man around in a circle at a very fast rate. History Past In the past, 500 dwarves, including Chao, were kidnapped and forced to work in the SMILE Factory. Dressrosa Arc While working, Chao was assigned to move a massive tank of SAD. Despite his ability to carry things many times his own weight, he struggled to move the tank. A staff member of the Factory commanded him to work faster and whipped him. Later, when Trebol and Diamante were defending the Factory from the Corrida Colosseum gladiatiors, Chao and his fellow dwarves continued to work and move incomplete SMILE fruits. After hearing louder commotion outside, the dwarves asked the Factory staff what was happening. Chao asked if the people of Dressrosa and Green Bit were alright, causing him to be whipped by the same staff member as earlier. After the dwarves realized they were being tricked, they began to revolt. Fighting against the staff members, the dwarves began to gain the upper hand. The staff member who whipped Chao tried to defend himself by lying to the dwarf, saying that Mansherry would not be healed. Another dwarf put earplugs in Chao's ears, telling him not to listen to their lies. Chao got his revenge on the abusive staff member by swinging him around in the air. He and the other dwarves tried to find their princess, but, after realizing that she wasn't there, Kyuin tried to suck the dwarves into her vacuum. However, the dwarves managed to unlock the factory doors, allowing Franky to enter. Chao and the others were impressed by his stature and, after witnessing Franky grapple Kyuin to use in an attack against Senor Pink, were surprised by the cyborg's actions. They were even more shocked when Franky kissed Kyuin, thinking that he fell in love with her. The dwarves cheered him on when he began to continue his fight with Senor Pink. Major Battles *Dwarves vs. SMILE Factory staff References it:Chao Site Navigation Category:Dwarves Category:Male Characters Category:Former Slaves